Memories That Will Last Forever
by AwesomeCookies18
Summary: When Jessica moved to L.A., she never expected to meet CaptainSparklez, her favorite youtuber. She also didn't expect to live right across from him. Will Jessie and Jordan become more then just friends? What could possibly be in there way? Will they make memories that will last forever? A CaptainSparklezxOC fanfic. Rated T for language. This is my first fanfiction. NO SEX.
1. Moving In

**(A/N Hi, I'm AwesomeCookies18! This is my first fanfiction so if it sucks, please bear with me. Any feedback would be appreciated! This is a CaptainSparklezxOc fanfic. Now, on with the chapter!)**

Chapter 1:

**Jessica's POV**

Well, here I am. Finally in Los Angeles. The 4-5 hour plane ride took out a lot of energy from me. Probably because I didn't sleep well last night and I wasn't able to nap on the plane. Ugh. Besides that, I'm really excited! I get to live alone in my own place without anything getting in my way. I step outside to the warm air that touches my skin. Wow. It feels so cozy. I start to walk out to the taxi pick-up while I look at my phone to see if any of my favorite youtubers posted anything. Huh. Captainsparklez posted a new vlog today. That gives me something to do while I wait to get to the new apartment complex I'm moving into. I see a taxi come up as I signal it to get a ride. The driver steps out of the car, not saying a word. He smiles, and helps me put my heavy luggage in the back of the cab. I get in, tell him the address of the apartment, and turn on youtube. I listened to his voice as I closed my eyes…

-Driving-

When I opened my eyes, I realize we were pulling into the apartment complex. I got out of the taxi and looked at the building in awe. Holy crap, it was HUGE. It was a very glassy, professional looking building that had almost no flaws on the outside. It was perfect. I ran to the back of the taxi and grab all of my stuff in a hurry. I paid the driver from the window and ran to the apartment complex as fast as I could.

I enter to see a nice looking woman at the desk. She had blonde, wavy hair that came down to the middle of her back. She had blue eyes that held a sparkled look to them.

"Hello. How can I help you?" She said with a grin on her face.

"Hi. I'm Jessica. I just moved in and I came to grab my keys" I said with a smile.

"Oh ok. Can you please tell me your floor and room and I'll have the keys ready for you"

"I'm on the 4th floor and my room is D-18" I said in the sweetest voice I could.

"Alright, here's your key. Go to the elevator on your left. Your apartment should be on the right side of the hall if I am correct."

"Thank you." I ran to the elevator and clicked the button. I waited and once the elevator arrived, I ran in. Bad Idea. I ended up crashing head first into somebody, making me fall backwards.

"Oh… I'm so s-sorry!" I stuttered.

"It's fine. Are you ok?" He asked in a comforting voice. Huh. I've swore I have heard that voice before…

"Yeah. I'm ok." He reached out his hand and lifted my up, helping to regain my balance. I realize I haven't even look at his face yet. I looked up and see a VERY familiar face in front of me… too familiar…

"You sure? Your head looks like it got bruised."

"I'm ok. I'll live. I'm Jessica but you can call me Jessie." I said as I stuck out my hand.

"Oh I'm Jordan. Jordan Maron." He said as he shook my hand. By then, I felt my heart beat 10 times faster.

_No that can't be him. It just CAN'T._ I thought to myself as I shook his hand. We let go as I looked into his deep brown eyes. I could get lost in them… Yep that's him. No doubt about it.

"Nice to meet you." I said in an excited voice. "So what floor do you live on? Maybe we can hang out sometimes."

"Oh I'm on the 4th floor. Room D-17 to be exact." He pulled out a piece of paper. "Here's my skype and phone number. Text or call me whenever" He said. _OMG HE GAVE ME HIS PHONE NUMBER AND HIS SKYPE!_

"That would be wonderful." I said as I skipped into the elevator. He smiled at me as the doors closed.

The elevator opened as I saw the tiny hall. I then realize that I live right across Jordan's apartment. This is going to be interesting. I opened the door as I hauled all my crap into the apartment. I quickly jumped into bed, squealing into my pillow as I feel into a deep sleep.

**(Plz give me feedback! I want to know on how to improve this story so it is more enjoyable to you guys! Favorites and Follows are always appreciated! Thanks for reading!) **


	2. After We Met

Chapter 2:

**Jordan POV**

I saw her skip into the elevator. I smiled as the doors closed. I just sat there, thinking of who a just bumped into. She was a very pretty girl with blue eyes that showed care and compassion. I can get lost in them so easily… _Jordan what are you talking about? You just met her! You've only known her for about one minute and you're already thinking about her!_

I swear I was standing there for about 10 minutes before I knew what I was doing in the lobby. I was going to ask for a spare key for my apartment. I walked over to the front desk.

"Hey can I please have an extra key for my apartment."

"Sure. You were D-17 right"

"Yep"

"Ok here you go. If you ever need any more assistance, come talk to me" she said with a wink.

I just ignored it and went back upstairs to my apartment. I decided that I wanted to watch a movie on Netflix. I turned on my TV and I made some popcorn. I sat on the couch and turned on "2012". Even though I always tried to pay attention to movies, I couldn't this time. All I was thinking about was Jessie and her beautiful face. I soon felt dizzy and went into a deep sleep…

**(It's very late at night and I just wanted to give you the other POV for now. I'm so dizzy... Be sure to leave suggestions for the story and new ideas to make it interesting. Favorites and follows are all appreciated. Love yall!)**


	3. Getting Ready

Chapter 3: Getting Ready

**Jessie's POV**

I woke up to the light coming off the white walls. My eyes fluttered open as I look at my clock. 6:30. I wasn't used to the time change yet, as I used to be on the east coast. I wasn't a late sleeper, but I wasn't an early bird either, as waking up after 10 would be very rare for me. I got up and decided to brush the crap out of my hair. This took about 15 minutes. I came outside to the kitchen when I remembered an important factor; I had no food. I decided to go to the Starbucks up the street and get breakfast. I put my hair into a messy pony-tail, grabbed my phone, and left.

-Walking and Breakfast-

When I finally finished my hot chocolate, I checked the time on my phone. 9:45. Maybe I can try to text Jordan and spend the day together… like he ever could. His schedule is probably full with time for playing with his friends in minecraft, going to different conventions, or working on his new server. Oh well. YOLO, right?

I got out my phone and shot a quick text to him:

_Hey, it's Jessie. Wanted to know if you want to hang out, plus now you can add me as a contact. J_

_-Jessie_

About a minute later, I got a response.

_Hi Jessie. Sure, we can hang out later. How does 3 o'clock sound to you?_

_-Jordan_

I responded right away.

_The sounds perfect. I'll be ready. Just meet me at my apartment._

_-Jessie_

_Kk, see you there!_

_-Jordan_

I turned off my phone and started the trek back.

-Walking-

When I got home I looked at the clock. 11:00. I have 4 hours to get ready.

Now let me address something. I have never been the type of girl to put on makeup wherever they go. I'm usually like "screw it" and throw an outfit together in less than 10 minutes. The only thing that I'm really careful about is my hair. I treat it like it's my baby. It has to be done to near perfection every day.

I decided I was going to wear a white tank top with a loss blue shirt over it and denim shorts. I went to the bathroom and curled my hair since I had another 3 hours. Once I was done with that, I went over to my laptop and started up minecraft.

While it was starting up, I realized something. _I haven't unpacked anything yet and I still don't have food. Might need to go shopping soon… Oh well. I can do that later_. I've always been such a procrastinator.

By the time I finished what I wanted to do on my survival world, I look at the clock. 2:55. _Shit_. Time flies by when you're having fun. I quickly fix my hair, making sure that none of it is standing up. As I do the finishing touches, I hear a knock on the door.

"Coming!" I yell as I end up leaving my hair the way it was. I quickly run to the door and smooth out my clothing in the process.

"Hey" I say in a casual voice.

"Hi, you ready to go?" Jordan asked.

"Yep. Just let me grab my purse." I ran to my bedroom, grabbed it, and head back towards the door. There was Jordan, leaning against the door frame.

"Now are we ready?" he asked.

"Yep" I said as I walked out the door, towards the parking lot. He led me to his blue Mercedes and I stood there in awe for a second._ Wow, that car is Purdy._

"Um, are you ok, Jessie? He asked.

"Yeah I'm f-fine" I stuttered as I came back to the real world.

I got into the passenger's seat as he got into the drivers.

"Hey, where are we going anyways?"

"You'll see" He said with a cute grin.

Oh dat grin.

**(As I said before, If you have any ideas for the story, please send them my way. As always, favorites and follows are always appreciated! I love all yall!) **


	4. Ice Cream

Chapter 4: Ice Cream

**Jordan's POV**

I decided to take her to a nice ice cream shop downtown. I figured it would be a nice friendly thing to do. As we were pulling into the parking lot, I made sure to get out first and open the door for her. She said a quick thank you as we walked into the ice cream shop.

We basically talked about the most random things, like how she liked bacon, and how I like Shirley Temples. Then we started talking about youtube. _I haven't told her about my job yet, haven't I? I hope she doesn't think of me differently._

"So what's your favorite thing about youtube?" she asked.

"Um…Well..." I trailed off.

"You're a famous youtuber with over 5 million subs, you have overly attracted fangirls, and you play video games for a living. Should have told you I knew that, should've I? She asked with a smirk. _Wait she knew? That's one less thing I need to worry about._

"No, it's fine" I said to her with a reassuring tone. _I hope she's ok with me being a youtuber…_

**Jessie's POV **

I hope that came out ok. I hope he doesn't think of me wrong after not telling him I knew about him. After about 20 more minutes, I realized what I needed to do.

"Hey Jordan? I have to go do something. Can we go back to the apartment complexes?" I asked.

"Of course"

-Driving-

When we got back, we went up the elevator, back to our apartments.

"Thanks for taking me out" I said with a smile.

"No problem" He replied.

I ran to my apartment, and unlocked the door. I was going to start unpacking so I didn't have to worry about it later. There were boxes all over the place from when the movers moved everything. They did that before I got here. I quickly ran up to a very light unusual looking box. I opened it and… _No that can't be it. No… NO… _And that's when my emotions came out.

I covered my face with my hands, and started to cry and sob.

**(So a little bit of a cliffhanger because… I'm evil. Thank you for all the reviews, favorites, follows, and views. It really means a lot to me. Also if you would like to send in ideas for the story, leave a review with your idea. I love yall!)**


	5. Secrets

Chapter 5: Secrets

**Jessie's POV**

I'm SO glad Jordan didn't come in my apartment when I was bawling my eyes out. I accidently left my door open and I didn't want him to know what was in that box… I plan on telling him later.

When I was a small child, I had a pretty damn good life… That is, until school started. When I got into elementary school, I had no friends and nobody wanted to be my friend. I was bullied, and nobody cared about me, not even the teachers. I was never really close to my dad, mostly because he was a heavy drinker and he scared me when he was drunk. My mom, on the other hand, was a sweet woman and helped me through everything. That's the reason I didn't fall apart so quickly. But, when I was in 5th grade, she unfortunately got into a car accident and died on the way to the hospital. My dad started drinking even more, and I emotional fell apart. Some nights when my dad would get home from bars, he would abuse me and call me a piece of crap. When I got into middle school, I was bullied even more and abused from everybody else. That's when I did the worst decision of my life. I started cutting. In my opinion, it took all the pain away, but I always knew it wasn't good to cut. I never did it in easily seen places so that people wouldn't make fun of me. I have scars on my upper arm and leg. This continued until the end of high school. When I graduated, I got home right away and started looking for a new place to live so I could start a new life that wouldn't include me being in a hell hole. I moved out in a mere 2 weeks and here I am now. What was in the box were some of the razors, knifes, and scissors I cut myself with. They had dry blood on them. I guess looking at them triggered bad memories that I want to forget.

After crying for a mere 30 minutes, I calmed down and put the box in the back of my closet. I don't want to see that anymore. I quickly dropped onto my bed and fell into a deep sleep.

**Jordan's POV**

I was recording a late night hunger games when I heard a small voice…crying? Was that Jessie? No, I doubt it. It's probably the other neighbors. They can be crazy sometimes…

**(So here's the deal with this story. I had it written out and everything...but it made no sense. So I deleted it and rewrote it. And THANK YOU GUYS FOR ALL THE FAVS, FOLLOWS, AND REVIEWS! I LOVE YALL SO MUCH. If you ever have an idea or suggestion for the story, plz leave it in a review. I want to see how I can make this story a lot better then it already is. And again, I LOVE YALL SOOOOOOOOOO MUCH 3)**


	6. Planning

Chapter 6: Planning

**Jordan's POV**

I went to bed at around 1 last night since I was recording. But the whole time I was recording I thought about Jessie. What if that was her crying? If so, what was she crying about? I'll ask her later. I think I'm so worried about her because… I might be falling for her. She's so beautiful when she smiles. She likes minecraft. She's cute with her outfits. She's amazing.

I snapped myself out of my thoughts. I got ready, putting on my usual black shirt and basketball pants. There was something on my mind. When should I tell her how I feel? How should I tell my feelings for her?

That's when I got the best idea.

I should take her out to a nice restaurant. Yes… After that I should take her to the park. We can walk to the bench and I will tell her there. I hope she feels the same way about me…

Again, I snapped myself out of my thoughts. As on cue, I got a text from her.

_Hey I was wondering if you had anything to do today. Since I had to cut our time off yesterday, maybe we can hang out more?_

_-Jessie_

Immediately, I responded.

_That would be great. Meet me in the lobby at 6. We're going out for dinner :)_

_-Jordan_

_Sounds great! I'll meet you there!_

_-Jessie_

So this is it. Tonight I'm going to tell her how I feel. This could be interesting…

**Jessie's POV **

So it's 1 now. I have 5 hours. I have to go get ready.

-time skip till 6 because I didn't know what else to put-

I look really good. I had a blue, strapless dress on with black heels. My hair was crinkled and, just for the fun of it, I put light makeup on. I heard a knock on the door and I basically ran to answer it.

I opened the door to find a very professional looking Jordan, who had a buttoned down black shirt, black pants, and dress shoes.

"You look amazing" He said while leaning on the door frame.

"You do too" I replied.

"Ready to go?"

"Yep"

**(I'm sorry this ended up being more of a filler chapter. I didn't know exactly what to do. Now onto another topic. You guys are the best! Thank you for all the favorites and follows. It means SO much to me. I feel like I say this every time, but it's true. You guys are amazing and I love you all! As you know, school is coming up so updating might get harder. I also might be moving too so... yeah. I feel like I've dragged this on for to long. Thank you and remember; all feedback is appreciated! :) )**


	7. Confessions

**Chapter 7: Confessions **

**Jessie's POV**

I wish Jordan knew how I felt about him. Ever since I ran into him in the elevator, I've always liked him… a lot. For the past 4 or 5 days that I've known him, he's been so kind to me. I felt like he cares about me. More than any other person has in my life. Well, besides my mom. I wish he felt the same way I did…

We pulled up at a really fancy restaurant. I'm glad I wore a dress. It was dimly lit and there wasn't that many people here. Perfect. We sat down at a booth and order. He wasn't talking that much, which I found odd. He looked like he was deeply thinking.

**Jordan's POV**

I guess she noticed I was thinking a lot by the look on her face. I'm just a little anxious. _What if I make myself look like an idiot? What if she doesn't feel the same way? _As on cue, our food came and I was pulled out of my thoughts.

-Eating-

I made sure to pay for the meal, even though she insisted. I made sure to open the car door for her. She gave me a thank you as I got to the driver's seat. I started the car and left the parking lot. She was surprised when I went the opposite direction from the apartments.

"Wait, weren't we supposed to go the other way?" she asked.

"I never said I was taking you home" I said as I gave her a smile. She smiled back, and the butterflies were in my stomach again.

I pulled up next to the park. At first she looked confused, but then she gave me another smile. I walked out, opening the door for her. I held the urge to hold her hand as she skipped happily. I came up to the bench, patting the space next to me, directing her to sit. She did so. Here we go, time to tell her.

"Um, Jessie?"

"Yes?"

"I have something to tell you…" I become quieter at the end.

"Well, what is it?" she asked.

"I… I…" I trailed off.

"Go on" She said politely.

_Come on Jordan, just say it!_** (Admit it, all of you were thinking the same thing)**

"I like you. I've liked you ever since we ran into each other. Your warm smile, your personality, everything. Your beautiful, the prettiest girl I've ever met. You're everything to me. I know we've only known each other for less than a week, but I really do like you. I hope you feel the same…" That was a mouthful.

When I looked back at her face, I saw shock, and happiness. I can tell she was mentally dancing. I just smiled. She soon spoke up.

"Jordan, I like you too. A lot. More than you can EVER like me. That lopsided grin, your kindness, it was all I could ever dream in a guy. I've kind of wanted to tell you this whole time. I've just been too shy to. I didn't think you would ever like me back." She sighed. "But since you do…" I spoke up.

"Jessie, would you take the honor of being my girlfriend?"

She looked at me with happiness in her eyes.

"Of course I would" She came up to me and hugged me. I looked into her blue eyes and she looked into my brown. We both got lost in each other's eyes. I didn't know what I was doing until I did it.

I kissed her.

I soon pulled apart and saw a warm smile on her face. I soon toke her hand and walked with her to the car. We drove back to the complex, and we walked to our apartments, figures intertwined. When we reached the apartments, we said our goodbyes, and separated. I quickly changed and basically dropped into bed. This has been one of the best days of my life. A girl that I like likes me back and she agreed to date me. As I started to fall asleep, one last thought came in my mind. _How am I going to tell the fans about this?_

**(I'M SOOOO SORRY THIS IS UP LATE! I had to get out of the house since somebody was going to look at if to see if they wanted to buy it. I then went to a restaurant and I had NO time to write this earlier. Again, I'M SO SOWWY PLZ FORGIVE ME. Although, I did leave you with a nice, long chapter [At less, I think it's long]. Anyways, if you have any ideas for the story, as always, submit them in a review. I'll be sure to consider adding it in. Lastly, THANK YOU FOR ALL THE FOLLOWS AND FAVORITES. I love you guys so much! Have a nice night yall [If you live in America, that is].) **


	8. Telling da fans

**OMG GUYS I'M NOT DEAD! I'M SOOOOOOO SOWWY. LIKE SERIOUSLY. FIRST TRAVELING, THEN SCHOOL, THEN HOMEWORK, AND I GOT HIT WITH WRITERS BLOCK. ONCE AGAIN, FORGIVE ME PLZZZZ! Now on with the chapter!**

Chapter 8: Telling da fans

**Jessie's POV**

When I woke up, it was around 8. I remembered yesterday; he kissed me. He took me by surprise by his actions. I'm still not sure if I mind them yet… My phone rang and I got a text from, you guessed it, Jordan.

_Hey, I was wondering if you would like to come over and play some video games, or watch a movie. Sound fun?_

_-Jordan_

_Yeah, I'll be over in 15 minutes._

_-Jessie_

I quickly got a blue t shirt, and black jean shorts. I made my hair so it was in a ponytail. I put on eye shadow, mascara, blush, foundation, and some lip gloss. I put I put on my black converses and went through the 3 second walk to get to the other side of the hallway. The door was unlocked, so I just let myself in. He was on his Ikea couch, X-box controller in hand, playing Call of Duty. He didn't notice me come in. I got another controller and we started to play multiplayer. I'm not very good at COD, so he won every round. We sat there for about 2 hours playing until he paused the game and brought something to my attention.

"So, how do you think we are going to tell the fans about us?"

This is something I had not thought of yet.

"Do we have to make it public yet, it might be a little bit too early."

"Well I mean, eventually we're going to have to tell the fans, and I don't think they will like finding it out on their own."

"Then maybe I can do a video with you first and tell the fans in a vlog or something." I reassured him.

I saw Jordan grin a little.

"That could work… You want to start filming it now?" He asked.

And with that, we walked into his office. He lent me an extra mic and I used his second computer. I logged onto minecraft. We decided to do a really fun adventure map. He started off his intro.

"Hey, what's going on dudes and I'm here with…"

**I going to try to update as much as physically possible (not sure how that's going to work). Remember to favorite, follow, and comment. It means a lot to me :). Peace out, all you cookies!**


	9. After It Uploaded

**So, before we get started, I couldn't update b/c I didn't have internet for a couple of days and its been hard thinking of ideas. Now on with the story!**

Chapter 9: After It Posted

**Jessie's POV**

"…Thanks for watching doods and I'll see ya next time" Jordan said as he stopped the recording. We've been playing for about 3 hours and it was really fun! We messed around half the time, not evening paying much attention to the adventure map itself. I slowly got out of my chair and walked into the living room, Plopping on the couch. I would assume he's editing the video and splitting it into parts. I started to watch T.V. for a while, eventually dozing off.

When I woke up, I saw Jordan sitting at the other end of the couch watching Game Of Thrones. When our eyes meet, he smiled and turned his attention back to the T.V. I looked at the clock once again. It was around 8 at night. I got myself up and took ice-cream out from the fridge as I started to eat it. I felt a presence behind me.

"So I just uploaded the video" Jordan said happily.

I got up, putting the ice-cream back in the fridge, and walked to one of his computers. I opened up youtube and clicked on the newly uploaded video and clicked on it. I then looked at the comments. This was the majority of them:

"Who is she? Is that your girlfriend?"

"Awe, she's purdy :3"

"Ew, why is she in your video? She be too ugly for you. DATE ME!"

"HEY CHECK OUT MY CHANNEL"

I rolled my eyes at that last comment. The comments about me being ugly is probably from desperate fan girls. Maybe… anyways. I quickly picked myself up about to go back to the living room when I was stopped by Jordan.

"So, um, I was wondering if you had to do something tomorrow."

He should have known that I'm never busy.

"No. Why you asking?"

"I have a surprise for you tomorrow and it includes spending the whole day with you."

Of course I want to spend time with time with him. He should have known that, too.

"Of course I'll spend the whole day with you! You didn't even have to ask. You know I would have said yes either way"

"Then that's great! So I guess I'll see you tomorrow? He started to slightly frown. I'm guessing he doesn't want me to leave…just a guess.

"Want me to stay over?" I asked. His face turned hopefully again as he lead me to his bedroom. **(Note: NO SEX IN THIS STORY) **He gave me a shirt to change into and he left the room. I quickly stripped down and put on the cologne-smelling black t-shirt. I told him he can change next. I left the room and waited for what seemed to be like 10 seconds before he opened the door again. We quickly got under the covers of the bed and heard a few words before falling asleep.

"I love you. If I had to, I would give up my life to protect you."

**So I have to thank ALL of you. We have just hit 1000 views. I still don't know why you guys read this story, but it means a lot to me. Now on with the decision making. Like I said, its REALLY hard to think of ideas for me. Like, REALLY HARD. I also want to hear from you on how you want me to improve the story. If you think of any ideas or advice, send me ideas by PM or reviewing. I also need help. I don't know how you what this story to be like. Do you want it to be more of a "realistic" type of story, with a normal sort of output, or do you want it to be "non-realistic", which means more drama and main events, but doesn't sound like it would actually happen. Please tell me in a review. Once again, thank you all for reading and remember to review, favorite, and follow. Peace out my cookies!**


	10. (Not a chapter) I NEED HALP PLZ READ!

**Guys. I need help. I know people read this story and want me to update, but in order to do that, I need to know this. Do you want to have this story be more realistic or non-realistic. I'm saying this b/c I have seen some stories get hated on for being unrealistic. But I've also seen that some stories gotten hated on being too realistic. I want to know what my viewers want, and I want to try and write it. So please. Take one moment and give me your opinion in a review or in a private-message. The quicker I get your opinion, the quicker I can update. Thank you, and peace out cookies! (btw, Jordan got 1 billion views and his new music video is AWESOME!) **


	11. Surprises

**UPDATING! Are you guys proud of me?**

* * *

Chapter 10: Surprises

**Jessie's POV**

I wake up to a cold feeling hitting my body. Jordan's body isn't next to me to give me warmth. A slowly get up onto my elbows and start to head out to the tiny living room. There was Jordan, eating a glaze donut.

I quickly ran to the box where he got them from and grabbed a donut with a napkin. I took really big bites into it and before I knew it, the donut was gone.

"Well, somebody must be a hungry" I heard Jordan tease. He slowly walked towards me, wrapping his arms around my waist, slowly swaying me.

"Remember when I said I had a surprise for you?' He asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"In order for me to give you the surprise, you got to get ready. Now, run along." Jordan let go of me.

"But I don't wannnnnnnnaaaaaaaa…" I whined. "I'm still tireeeeeed"

"Ok, you asked for it." He quickly picked me up and started to carry me next door.

"JORDAN LET GO OF ME!" I yelled. I think I woke up probably the whole building.

"They go to your apartment and get ready" He quickly dropped me in the hall and disappeared back into his apartment. I sighed, picked myself up, and unlocked the door to my apartment. I ran to my room and picked out a cute white tied tee, with a black vest over it. I got some black denim shorts to go with it as well. I went to the bathroom, only putting on little bits of mascara and eyeliner to make my eyes look bolder. I carefully parted my hair and curled it. I quickly put on my black flip flops and head out back to Jordan's place. I let myself in, seeing that he got ready too in his usual black tee and basketball shorts.

"So ready to head out?" He asked.

"Let's go." As we headed to the parking lot and to his car, I wanted to know where we were going. I've never really been a big fan of surprises. "Hey Jordan, can you tell me where were going now?" I asked.

"Not yet. Your going have to wait and see." And with that he opened the car door for me as I got into the front seat and he got into the driver's.

I had a lot of time to think while we were driving. I haven't been sleeping that well lately, probably because I'm starting to have dreams about bullies, my middle and high school years, and my dad. I don't know, I just never really liked him. As I said, he scared me and I have a feeling that if he ever figure out I was dating so one, he would find me and torture me in ways I can't even describe. Maybe I'm thinking about this way too deeply. Eventually, I'm going to have to tell Jordan about what happened to me. We're dating and yet, I haven't brought it up yet. I feel like if I do, I'll bawl my eyes out right in front of him. In case you didn't know, I DON'T want to do that. Oh look, the car stopped. Wait, were not parked. There's a line of cars behind us. I decided to look forward and I didn't believe what I saw. We were in a line to get to Disney world. My mouth dropped into the shape of an "O" and I saw the beautiful gate that lead to "the happiest place on earth".

"JORDAN YOU'RE AMAZING! THANK YOU!" I side hugged him in my seat. He looked into my eyes for a spit second, giving me a smirk. He quickly shifted his attention to the road. This will be fun. I hope.

Then I realized something. We never did that vlog telling everybody we were dating, did we? **(Yeah, I forgot that on purpose...)** Oh god… If people recognize us? There's going to be lots of questions flowing around until we tell the fans were actually dating. So this can go two ways: Be one of the best days of my life; or be one of the worst.

* * *

**So let me start off by saying, thank you for all the feedback. I think I know what kind of story you guys want now, and I'm going to use all of my power to make this story great! I've also been think of putting this story on Wattpad too. Tell me if you think I should. If it does go on Wattpad, it will go under the account name "awesomecookies18". So if you see this story under that username on Wattpad in the near future, DON'T FILE COPY RIGHT. IT WILL BE A PAIN. Anyways, I guess that's it. Don't forget to review, follow, and favorite. PEACE OUT ALL YOU COOKIES! **


	12. NOW ON WATTPAD!

**Quick update. This story is now able on wattpad! It is under the username awesomecookies18. That means: ****IF YOU SEE THIS STORY ON THERE, DON'T FILE IT FOR COPYRIGHT.**** Ok that's it. I'll try to update a little more in the following days to come.**


End file.
